Laundry Akatsuki
by Aoi Megane
Summary: Akatsuki. Jika mendengar nama itu, pasti yang terpikirkan oleh kalian adalah sebuah organisasi terbesar di Konoha. tapi bagaimana jika Akatsuki itu berubah menjadi organisasi.. laundry? /Akatsuki story/Vocaloid-Ice 02(Haru)/romance (DeiIno), maybe humor/mind to R&R?/ review please?/


**Minna-san~**

**Hehehe ini fic Haru yang baru, menceritakan tentang Akatsuki. Entah dari mana pemikiran untuk buat fic ini muncul *di lempar sepatu* #ampuuuuun**

**Kalo Haru buat fic ini pasti selalu pas ada filem Naruto *senyum lebar ala Naruto***

**Gomen ya minna, untuk fic 'Just You and Me' Haru belum bisa selesaiin :') fufufu~ *di cidori readers***

**Oh ya, ada tambahan. Haru rasa status Haru kali ini ****hiatus**** ya.. Kan sekolah udah mau deket, jadi Haru gak bisa sering sering buka akun fanfic. Tapi kalo buat cerita Haru sempet sempetin deh..**

**Ya sudahlah, Haru minta maaf L *sujud* #jangan di cidori lagi pliss!**

**Happy Reading! J *lari lari di kejar readers***

**Akatsuki yang biasanya menjalankan misi misi rahasia + penting, kini mempunyai sebuah LAUNDRY yang sangat terkenal di Konoha bahkan di mancan negara. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Akatsuki saat ini? RnR and Review please? *eyes puppy***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Vocaloid-Ice 02 (Haruka)**

Pairing © Akatsuki

Genre : Humor and Romance

**.**

**.**

**Author Note :**

Ini fic punya Haru 100%. Jadi jika ada fic yang sama seperti ini, Haru tidak mungkin menjiplak fic itu. Haru cinta buatan Haru sendiri! Arigato~

**Don't Read, if You Don't Like!**

**.**

**.**

**Laundry Akatsuki**

'Ting tong.. Ting tong'

"Permisi kakak."

Datanglah pemuda berwajah mirip Sasuke Uchiha membukakan pintu.

"Eh, Sakura-chan"

"Itachi-niichan! Saku-chan mau minta tolong."

"Iya, minta tolong apa Saku?" tanyanya pada gadis yang menyebut namanya itu.

"Tolong ya, ini bonekanya Saku kotor semua. Saku gak bisa nyuci sendiri bonekanya. Bonekanya terlalu besar." Sakura menunjukkan 3 koleksi bonekanya pada Itachi.

"Wah besarnya!" Itachi mengangkat salah satu boneka Sakura yang berbentuk beruang.

Bukan cuman itu, ada 2 boneka lain. Yang satu berbentuk buah tomat, dan yang lagi berbentuk rubah. Ke dua boneka tersebut berukuran normal, tidak sebesar boneka beruang itu.

**"**Heheh.. bonekanya terlalu besar ya kak?**" **Tanya Sakura canggung melihat Itachi yang terlihat sangat kebingungan melihat boneka Teddy, boneka beruang coklat kepunyaan Sakura.

"Eh, eng-engak apa apa kok! Kita pasti bisa membersihkan boneka boneka ini." Jawab Itachi. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. 'Mungkin saja' gumam Itachi dalam hati.

"Hey Tobi, Coba kau kemari!" lanjut Itachi berteriak memanggil Tobi.

"Ada apa sih? Eh, ada Haruno-chan~" sapa Tobi pada Sakura.

"Iya Aniki. Em, kakak. Gomen ne, sepertinya Saku gak bisa lama-lama di sini. Saku ada janji sama temen Saku." Wajah Sakura mulai terlihat cemas, sambil sesekali ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Janji sama siapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda.

"Em, heheheh… Sa-sama Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura canggung. Tanpa di tanya lagi, pipi Sakura sudah memerah karenanya.

"Duh, jadi gemes sama pipimu." Gumam Tobi sambil mencubit kecil pipi Sakura.

"He-hey Tobi, kau jangan sentuh Sakura. Kau tau kan? Kalo Sakura itu milik Sasuke! Adikku sendiri." Dengan kasar Itachi menyingkirkan tangan Tobi dari pipinya Sakura.

"Iya-iya. Gomen ne Itachi-kun, Sakura-chan" rengek Tobi, dengan wajah—*aduh Haru lupa. Tobi-kan pake topeng*

"Ya sudahlah. Saku mau pulang dulu ya… Sayonara Itachi-san, Tobi-san~" Sakura berlari secepat mungkin tanpa meminta persetujuan Itachi dan Tobi.

"Eh, sayo—" belum selesai Itachi mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sakura telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Ayo masuk Itachi masih banyak yang belum kita kerjakan!" bujuk Tobi.

"Hn, ayo!"

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

.

.

Apakah kalian ketahui? Rumah itu adalah sebuah 'Laundry'? Ya, itu adalah laundry yang tersukses di desa Konoha.

.

.

"Hey kuda, ada tugas baru nih!" seru Itachi memanggil temannya yang berambut di kuncir seperti ekor kuda dan berwarna pirang tersebut. Yang tak lain adalah Deidara.

"Berhenti memanggilku kuda! Eh, tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang itu adalah tugas baru yang kau bilang tadi kan?" tanya Deidara melihat Itachi memegang tiga buah boneka, dan yang satu berukuran sangat hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Apa kau yakin? Boneka itu sangat besar!" tanya Deidara sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah salah satu boneka berbentuk beruang berwarna coklat yang tampak imut itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Itachi hanya menggangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari teman rekan kerjanya ini. "Kita pasti bisa!"

Itachi menaruh boneka boneka itu di tempat pancucian. Semua teman temannya tampak ragu ketika melihat boneka boneka itu dan menoleh kea rah Itachi seakan bertanya 'apa-kau-yakin-?-boneka-itu-besar-!'.Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis menaggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditanyaakan oleh semua temannya itu.

"Woy Sasori. Tolong cuci boneka itu." Perintah Deidara pada Sasori."kau boleh menggunakan mesin cuci." Lanjutnya."Baiklah…" gumam Sasori dengan wajah datarnya—tapi tetep terlihat tampan kan?

Sasori mengambil semua boneka itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Tapi tunggu dulu, apakah kau akan berfikir bahwa Sasori akan memasukan semua boneka itu sekaligus? Tidak, Sasori memasukannya satu persatu. Yang pertama, di masukan boneka beruang itu dalam mesin cuci. Yang kedua, baru Sasori memasukan 2 boneka itu sekaligus dalam mesin cuci. **(ceritanya di Laundry Akatsuki ada banyak mesin cuci. Namanya juga laundry. Hohoho~ -di lempar batu bata *eh?).**

"Sasori, masih ada deterjen?" tanya seorang wanita berambut biru—kalian pasti bisa menebaknya."Lagi sedikit." Jawabnya dengan datar *lagi?.

"Ow, baiklah. Pain! Kau lagi apa?" tanyanya pada Pain—kekasihnya."Ni lagi ngeringin cucian. Kenapa?" tanyanya balik."Tolong beliin deterjen. Deterjenku habis.." pinta Konan dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah. Uang?"

"Kok minta sama aku? Kan bukan aku yang bawa uangnya. Minta sama Tobi sana." Jelas Konan dengan panjang lebar. Pain hanya bisa memutar bola matanya 'bosan'.

Dengan bosan, Pain berjalan menuju Tobi.

"Woy Tobi. Aku minta uang." Pinta Pain.

"Untuk?" tanya Tobi dengan santainya.

"Beli deterjen." Jawabnya dengan santai pula.

"Sekalian beli deterjen 5. Yang ukurannya besar." Jelas Tobi sambil memberikan uang pada Pain.

"Hn… "

Dengan santai dan bosan, Pain berjalan menuju motornya dan pergi ke supermarket terdekat.

.

.

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"Lama banget anak itu" gerutu Konan.

**Di bagian Sasori..**

"Itachi.. Bonekanya sudah selesai ku cuci." Teriak Sasori.

"Um, bagus. Suruh Kakuzu keringin bonekanya."

"Ya…"

Sasori berjalan mencari Kakuzu. Rupanya dia tengah asik mendengarkan music dari HP-nya.

"Woy, keringin cuciannya. Sekalian jemur 'tar." Jelas Sasori dengan panjang—enggak pake lebar.

"Cucian yang mana?" tanya Kakuzu sambil beranjak dari duduknya yang santai itu.

"Yang boneka." Jawabnya datar dan pergi meniggalkan Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pergi ke tempat pencucian itu."Yang mana punyanya Sasori?"

"Sasori, mesin cuci yang nomer berapa?" teriak Kakuzu."No tiga sama empat." Jawabnya sambil berteriak pula.

"Dua mesin cuci? Tumben Sasori mau nyuci sebanyak itu." Kakuzu mengamati sebentar semua mesin cucinya sambil mencari mesin cuci no 3 dan menemukan kedua mesin cuci itu, Kakuzu mengambil cucian yang ada di dalamnya.

"Pantas saja Sasori pake dua mesin cuci. Yang satu ada boneka besar rupanya." Gumam Kakuzu dan membawa boneka boneka itu ke ruang pengeringan.

Sesampainya, Kakuzu memasukan boneka boneka itu ke dalam pengeringan.

**Di bagian Konan…**

"Huh, lama sekali kamu." Gerutu Konan.

"Iya, gomen. Supermarketnya tutup, jadi aku agak jauh nyari." Jawabnya mencoba meyakinkan Konan.

"Ah, alasan!"

**Di bagian Itachi…**

"Tobi, ada berapa pelanggan?" tanya Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Tobi yang sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"D-wa pu-luh li-ma" jawabnya sambil memberi penekanan pada setiap kata katanya. Wajar saja jika Tobi seperti itu, karena Itachi sudah 'sepuluh' kali menanyakannya.

"Wah, banyak juga ya!" seru Itachi dengan semangatnya.

_Tiba-tiba…_

'Ting tong… ting tong…'

"Itachi, buka pintu sana!" pinta Tobi dengan 'cuek'nya yang sepertinya terlihat bosan dengan kehadiran Itachi.

"Hn, baiklah" jawab Itachi dengan malas.

Itachi berjalan—dengan malasnya—menuju pintu depan.

"Moshi-moshi Itachi-nii" sapa seseorang berambut kuning seperti nanas dengan semangatnya—yang berkobar kobar(?)

"Hn, moshi-moshi" jawabnya dengan santainya.

"Em, Naruto mau minta tolong. Ini baju-baju Naruto semua. bukannya aku males nyucinya, tapi aku.. gimana gitu, bosen nyuci baju aja terus. Oh ya, kakak enggak keberatan kan? Kak, apa ada banyak pesanan gak? Tadi ada Saku-chan juga kan? Tadi aku sempet lihat dia." Celoteh Naruto dengan panjang lebarnya. Sementara Itachi hanya bisa terdiam bosan melihat Naruto bosan dan tampak mengantuk.

"Em, maaf kak. Pakaiannya banyak, plus ditambah boneka bonekanya Hinata-chan. Ya memang sih bonekanya cukup besar dan pakaian yang lumayan banyak. Oh ya kakak, bisa gak kalo cuciannya dua hari lagi selesai? Soalnya Hinata minta bonekanya. Sebenarnya aku udah dari dulu mau ke sini, tapi baru sempet. Hahaha " Celoteh Naruto lagi tanpa bosannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan ku tanyakan Tobi"

"Eh, kakak tunggu sebentar. Tobi? Tobi itu kak Madara Uchiha kan? Kenapa dia di panggil Tobi? Padahal kan gak ada hubungannya Tobi dan Madara?" tanya Naruto dengan panjang lebar—lagi.

"Huh~ Tolong Naruto, tolong diam. Akan ku tanyakan pada Tobi atau Madara Uchiha. Puas Naruto?" Itachi terlihat menghembuskan nafas bosan untuk kesekian kalinya di hadapan lelaki berambut kuning ini.

"Baiklah aku akan diam" jawab Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Hah~" lagi lagi Itachi menghembuskan nafas bosannya.

Itachi berjalan menuju Tobi yang tengah sibuk mengurus semua cucian cucian itu.

"Woy Tobi." Itachi menepuk pundak Tobi sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didiskripsikan.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Itu ada Naruto di depan"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Naruto?"

"Kau saja yang ledeni. Pusing aku mendengar celotehannya"

"Hn, ni urus semua cuciannya." Tobi memberikan daftar cuciannya pada Itachi yang terlihat bingung dengan daftar itu.

"Kuda!" teriak Itachi denagn kerasnya.

"Ada apa sih? Dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan kuda lagi?" keluh Kuda—eh, maksudku Deidara yang berjalan menuju Itachi yang dilihatnya memegang daftar—yang entah daftar apa itu.

"Kau urus daftar ini. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Eh, kau saja. Bukankah kau yang disuruh oleh Tobi?"

"Ayolah, aku benar benar tidak mengerti" rengek Itachi dengan wajah (sok) polosnya.

"Baiklah, dan kau mau ke mana?" tanya Deidara dengan nada mencurigakan.

"Aku mau—"

'Kring… kring…'

"Mengangkat telepon" lanjutnya dengan setengah berlari menuju ruang tengah dimana tempat telepon itu di taruh.

"Eh, alasan" gumam Deidara sembari mengendus bosan.

**Sementara itu di bagian Tobi / Madara Uchiha…**

"Baiklah kakak, aku pulang dulu." Naruto pergi berlari dengan cepatnya, secepat kilat. Seperti ayahnya, Minato Namikaze.

"Ya sudahlah…" gumam Tobi yang melihat Naruto telah menghilang.

"Sasori, cepat ke sini. Bantu aku menganggkat semua ini!" teriak Tobi dari depan rumah—yang bisa disebut juga laundry.

"Yha, aku di sini." Tobi terkejut melihat Sasori yang sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Tolong bantu aku untuk mengangkat semua ini."

"Punya siapa semua ini?"

"Punya Naruto"

"Waw, banyaknya. Kau yakin ini punya Naruto?"

"Jangan banyak basa basi. Cepat angkat sana" perintah Tobi tampaknya membuat Sasori bosan.

Mereka berdua memasuki laundry tersebut sambil membawa barang barang itu.

**Di dalam Laundry…**

"Huh~ beratnya." Keluh Tobi dan Sasori serempak.

"Hey, kau jiplak kata kata ku" lagi lagi mereka mengucapkan kalimat itu serempak.

"Huh~" dan lagi lagi mereka serempak.

"Ya sudahlah lebih baik aku diam." Dan lagi lagi mereka serempak. **( Sampai sampai authornya males nulis )**

Mereka saling bertatapan, sepertinya itu tatapan saling membunuh. Mereka saling membuang muka—yang sepertinya terlihat sangat bahkan sangat marah.

"Hey Itachi, Konan, Pain, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu (?). Cepat kemari semua!" teriak Tobi yang menggema di tempat laundry tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya semua serempak.

"Ini sepetinya ad—"

'Ting.. tong..'

"Deidara, tolong bukakan pintu" pinta Tobi.

"Baiklah" jawab Deidara dengan malasnya. Perasaan sedari tadi Deidara mulu yang disuruh suruh.

**Ok Deidara. Karena kau sedari tadi jadi peran 'pembantu'. Maka sekarang aku akan memberikan kejutan padamu. Haha~**

Deidara berjalan menuju pintu depan dan melihat sesosok gadis cantik bermata lavender dan berambut yang dikuncir seperti dirinya.

"Hey kakak" sapanya pada Deidara dengan tersenyum.

Sukses senyuman dari gadis tersebut—yang ku ketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka— membuat pipi dari lelaki berambut kuning itu merona merah.

"Eh, i-i-ya. Hay juga Ino" sapanya sambil terbata bata.

"Kakak, Ini." Ino memberikan boneka berbentuk 'Love' pada Deidara.

"E-eh, i-ini untuk apa?" tanya Deidara canggung.

"Ini untuk kakak!" jawabnya dengan polos.

"Un-untuk kakak?"

"Iya"

"Maksudnya a-apa? Aku gak ngerti?"

"Haah~ pasti kakak berfikir yang lain lain ya? Ini untuk kakak, maksudku tolong di laundry ya."

"Oh, i-iya. Pasti kakak laundry."

"Oh ya, ini ladi satu."

"Untuk di laundry juga?"

"Bukan."

"Eh?"

"Ini khusus untuk kakak"

"Untuk ku?"

"Iya kak, ini untuk kakak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aduh, kakak. Apa kau tuli? I-n-i U-n-t-u-k K-a-k-a-k" jawabnya dengan member penekanan pada kalimat 'ini untuk kakak'.

"Em, a-arigato Ino."

"Em, ya sudahlah kak. Ino mau pulang dulu. Daa~ kakak!"

"Tunggu Ino"

"Eng? Ada ap—"

*CUP*

Deidara menunduk untuk mencium singkat bibir rumam Ino.

"Ka-kakak?"

"Aisiteru Ino"

"A-a-aisiteru mo kakak" Ino pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan Deidara yang tengah terdiam di depan pintu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"I Love You" Deidara membaca tulisan yang terdapat di boneka yang berbentuk 'Love' tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di pipinya.

Deidara berjalan menuju tempat laundry tersebut.

"Hey kuda" sapa seseorang berambut di kuncir berwarna hitam. Tampa melihat kearah lelaki tersebut, ku rasa Deidara telah mengetahui siapa lelaki itu.

"Hn?"

"Dari siapa boneka itu?" tanya Itachi dengan polosnya tampa menghilangkan senyuman menggodanya.

"Ino Yamanaka" jawab Deidara canggung. Kalian mungkin bisa melihat pipi Deidara yang dihias make up merah.

"Cie~ ada yang habis nembak seseorang nih.." teriak Itachi yang sukses membuat semua orang di tempat laundy tersebut menoleh kearah mereka.

"Wah, wah… selain Konan dan Pain, ada yang pacaran juga ni." Goda salah satu lelaki berambut merah yang sangat mirip dengan Sabaku no Gaara dari desa Suna. Pain dan Konan yang mendengar nama mereka di panggil hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Tidak! Aku belum menembaknya." Sontak perkataan Deidara membuat semuanya kaget—tarutama Itachi.

"Hah?" tanya semua serempak tampa menghilangkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Terus? Wey kuda, kamu kok bodoh banget sih? Tembak aja. Tak ku sangka, sahabatku ini sangat persis dengan adikku sendiri, tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaanya pada gadis manapun." Tampak Itachi marah marah pada Deidara.

"Yha ku tahu. Kalau aku ini adalah orang yang bodoh. Aku malas, aku mau ke ruang cuci dulu" Deidara pergi meninggalkan teman temannya yang tengah terdiam melihat Deidara bertingkah laku seperti itu.

'Kring… kring…' terdengar bunyi telepon rumah menghiasi ruang tengah.

Konan berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi" terdengar suara dari balik telepon tersebut, sepertinya itu suara wanita.

"Moshi-moshi.. dengan siapa?" tanya Konan.

"Saya Sakura."

"Oh, ada apa Saku?"

"Em, ini kak Konan ya?"

"Iya kok tahu?"

"Dari suaranya kakak. Em, gini kak. Saku cuman mau kasi tahu. Kalo boneka bonekanya Saku sudah selesai, telpon saja Saku."

"Iya, iya pasti. Tapi kakak gak punya nomernya Saku."

"Tanya saja sama kak Itachi. Dia punya kok! Em, segini dulu kakak. Sayonara, arigato"

"Iya sayonara Saku-chan"

'Nut, nut, nut….'

"Itachi.. Cepat ke sini!" Teriak Konan membuat semua yang berada di sana menutup telinga sekuat kuatnya.

"Aduh, Konan. Jangan teriak teriak juga kali.." gerutu Itachi sampil memegangi telinganya.

"Tadi ada telpon dari Sakura. Katanya kalo boneka bonekanya sudah kering tolong telpon Sakura."

"Sudah kok. Bonekanya sudah kering."

"Wah, serius kamu? Kok cepet banget?" tanya Konan tak percaya.

"Iya, tadi semua cuciannya sudah kering. Sasori yang ngeringin" jawab Itachi dengan santainya.

"Kok bisa?"

"Tauk tuh, dia pakai jurus... Jurus apalah itu namanya. Aku lupa."

"Semuanya?"

"Iya semuanya. Kan besok kita mau cuti bersama, jadi semua cuciannya harus di keringin semua."

"Oh iya ya, aku lupa. Ya sudahlah, sekarang kamu telpon Sakura"

"Hn, baiklah."

Konan pergi berjalan meninggalkan Itachi, sepertinya dia akan pergi ke tempatnya Tobi. Sementara Itachi terlihat tengah sibuk berbicara dengan Sakura melalui telpon.

**Di Bagian Konan…**

"Tobi." panggil Konan yang melihat Tobi sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Benar besok kita libur? Ada acara apa?"

"Kan ada acara cuti bersama setiap tanggal 21 selama tiga hari ke depan, itu kan acara khusus Laundry Akatsuki. Kamu lupa acara itu?"

"Oh, iya ya. Terus semua cucian sudah pada kering?"

"Hampir sih, tu Sasori lagi pada ngeringin cuciannya"

"Umm.. ya sudahlah. Apa aku boleh pulang? Ini sugdah menunjukkan pukul lima sore."

"Ya sudah kamu pulang saja duluan."

"Arigato. Sayonara Tobi."

"Hn, Pain gimana?"

"Nanti dia juga pulang sendiri. Dia masih punya kakikan?"

"Enggak, udah aku potong tadi."

"Eh?" tanya Konan teerkejut mendengar pernyataan Tobi.

"Ya, masih lah! Sudah, sana pulang!" bentak Tobi yang sepertinya frustasi melihat tingkah laku temannya ini yang ternyata sangat lola.

Konan pergi meninggalkan Tobi dan bersiap siap pulang. Saat Konan membuka pintu..

"Eh, Sakura"

"Eh, kak Konan. Mau pulang kak?"

"Iya, sudah sore."

"Tumben kakak cepet pulang."

"Kan besok cuti"

"Oh.. Kak Itachi mana?"

"Ada, masuk aja ke dalam."

Sakura memasuki laundry tersebut dan melihat semua orang tengah sibuk mengurus cucian cuciannya. Sakura memperhatikan wajah mereka satu per satu dan mencari wajah sang 'kakak ipar'nya itu. Didapatinya wajah seorang Itachi Uchiha sedang sibuk merapikan cucian yang sudah kering.

"Kakak." Suara Sakura sukses mengejutkan seseorang yang di sapanya itu.

"Eh,Sakura. Cuciannya mana ya? Oh, ini dia. Nih bonekamu Saku."

"Em, Arigato kakak"

"Doitte"

"Em, Saku pulang dulu kakak, sudah malam."

"Iya, Sayonara Saku. Hati hati di jalan"

"Iya kakak, sayonara…" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih sibuk mengurus cuciannya.

.

.

.

_Cukup Lama Kemudian…_

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga. Capek juga ya.." keluh Sasori.

"Iya, kan besok cuti. Jadi bisa santai di rumah."

"Hah, Tobi aku mau pulang ya."

"Hn,"

"Aku juga" teriak semua serempak.

"Iya, iya. Sayonara minna" ucap Tobi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn, sayonara.." jawab semua serempak dan pergi meninggalkan laundry tersebut.

"Hn, capeknya.. aku mau pulang juga." Tobi pun berkemas kemas. Tak lupa juga dia merapikan laundrynya tersebut, menguncinya, dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#FIN#**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Akhirnya fic yang aneh dan ngaco ini selesai juga. *nguap nguap***

**Fufufu~~ Haru gak nyangka, endingnya bakal gaje gini. *siap siap di hajar Akatsuki***

**Readers pada mau tahu dari mana Haru dapeti ide untuk buat fic ini.**

**Gini lo ceritanya…*story again **— **pada menjauh***

**Ini, kakaknya Haru kan punya banyak wallpaper Naruto. Trusss ada salah satu wallpaper Akatsuki yang gambarnya lagi kayak di laundry gitu..**

**Haru kepikiran deh buat fic laundry Akatsuki, padahal itu Haru mikirnya lagi di kamar mandi tau.. Hihihi~ *di lempar ke laut mati***

**Ya sudahlah.. Arigato yang sudah baca *bungkuk di dalem air***

**! R !**

**! E !**

**! V !**

**! I !**

**! E !**

**! W !**

**? PLEASE ? *teriak teriak **— tenggelam di laut*****


End file.
